


The Castle

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Eret watches Tommy and Tubbo
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Turn Back Time! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 16
Kudos: 678





	The Castle

This time around Tommy and Tubbo were being left with Eret. Niki had walked them to the gates of Erets castle who was standing their arms crossed and a smile on his face. Tommy was dressed in a plain red and white shirt wearing overall shorts that went down to his knees, he was also wearing one of his new pairs of shoes which were just converse the color being a plain red.

Tubbo was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a green short sleeved shirt over and black shorts and dark green shoes. Tommy also had a backpack with a bunch of items him and Tubbo would play with to keep themselves occupied.

“Thank you for being able to watch them today, Eret,” Niki said, giving Eret a soft smile.

“No problem, anytime Niki,” Eret responded. Tommy and Tubbo walked over to stand on either side of Eret waving bye at Niki who waved back as she walked away. When she was out of view, Eret turned on his heels and motioned for the two to follow him. They followed behind Eret into the castle.

“Okay I’mma show you two around the castle first then we'll figure out something to do after” Eret suggested, the two children nodded and followed behind Eret as he led them around the castle telling them where everything was, like spare rooms or storage, the towers.

After Eret was done showing them around the castle and they were done looking at everything with wide eyed and awed expressions they entered one of the lounge area’s and sat down for a bit so Tommy and Tubbo could find out what they wanted to do.

“I have an idea!” Eret said with a grin as he sat up.

“What?” Tommy and Tubbo asked in unison turning to each other with confused expressions.

“I have paint, I’ve been meaning to paint the LGBTQ+ flags on the walls around back, I already have them outlined perfectly and the colors are in front of each flag, what do you say you two, help me with painting them?” Eret asked.

“YES!” They both yelled, throwing their hands in the air before abruptly standing up taking either of Eret’s hands into their own and dragging him to stand up.

“Come on hurry!” Tubbo pouted as they pulled Eret to follow. Eret snickered lightly as he quickly began following the two children to the back of the castle's walls.

“Which one can I do?” Tommy asked with a grin.

“You can do the lesbian flag, I’ll do the bisexual flag and Tubbo can do the pansexual flag, don’t worry about the top parts of the flag you guys can’t reach, I can either put you guys on my shoulders or I can do them later myself, I don’t have any apron’s so we're gonna have to do this without those and just the brushes” Eret explained. He led both of them over to the flags they were going to color. “Don’t start yet,” Eret said.

  
Tommy and Tubbo nodded as Eret pulled the lids off the paint and took a brush. He placed a dot for the respective spots the colors should go to mark out which color goes on which strip that way the two kids don't get it wrong. When he was done he turned back to Tubbo and handed him the brush he had used for the light blue color in the pansexual flag.

“There you go, just marking out where the colors go” He ruffled the two kids' hair and walked over to the Bi flag and picked up a brush with blue paint on it.

Tommy picked up a brush and dipped it into the red paint turning back to the drawn out flag that he needed to color. Eret had marked out which color went where for him just like he had done with Tubbo’s so Tommy moved forward sitting down on the ground and painting the bottom stripe first.

They all worked in a comfortable silence until at some point Eret stopped and pulled up a panel screen. Tommy had watched him with a questioning gaze for a few seconds until music started to play and Eret happily grinned and walked back over to the flag he was coloring. Tommy couldn’t tell the name of the song but that didn’t matter and he went back to coloring nodding his head along to the song like Eret and Tubbo were doing.

He had been happily coloring when he set down the red brush to grab another one and move onto the next color. He was about to begin painting when he jumped and turned around to glare at Tubbo who had a grin on his face after poking him in the side with his brush covered in yellow paint. The poke left a large mark of yellow on Tommy’s shirt on his side and Tommy glared playfully at his friend before he grinned and poked Tubbo back who made a fake offended gasp.

Eret turned to them to make sure they were okay only to see the two kids standing there lightly giggling after poking each other in the sides with they're paint brushes. Eret snorted lightly before turning back to continue painting the flag.

Tommy and Tubbo at this point began chasing each other around the the paint brushes to try and smear paint on their clothes avoiding getting it on their skin. They were young not stupid paint didn’t exactly smell good so they avoided getting it on their skin and only got it on their clothes. At some point they both tripped and fell onto the ground laying there lightly giggling as they stared at the blue sky above them.

  
“Let's get Eret to” Tubbo whispered. Tommy grinned and picked up the paint brush he had covered in light pink paint. They slowly and quietly snuck up behind Eret with grins on their faces before they both smeared the paint of the back of Eret’s shirt making him jump and abruptly turn around.    
  
Tommy and Tubbo giggled as they bolted away from Eret who was left sitting there in slight shock. “Oh you two are so in trouble” He grinned as he stood up dropping his paintbrush and chasing after the two kids who laughed as they ran away from him and into the castle to hide. Eret had to admit this was fun, he wasn’t going to question them going from painting to a game of hide and seek but he wasn’t complaining either.

Tommy grinned as he hid in one of the many towers after he ran around a bit to make sure he wasn’t being followed or he was nowhere near Eret so he couldn’t be found out. At some point he had noticed he was leaving a trail of yellow paint alongside pink paint so he had walked around a bit until it stopped dripping so he couldn’t leave a trail that could be traced.

He sat there for a few minutes dozing off not really paying attention to his surroundings any more as his mind wandered to what the others could possibly be doing at the current moment. He was so caught up in thought he didn’t notice Eret coming up behind him until he was abruptly lifted off the ground and placed onto his shoulders.

  
“Found you” Eret grinned. “Now you gotta help me find Tubbo” Tommy huffed with a pout on his face until he grinned and nodded.

“Lets go!” He said. Eret grinned and they began to search for Tubbo. They found him in one of the lounge rooms hiding behind one of the couches after a little bit of searching. Sundown came to quickly in their opinion which meant it was high time they headed back to Niki’s place. Eret was a little worried about them getting angry about the clothes but he let that worry drain away. Nothing was more important than Tommy and Tubbo’s happiness at the moment.

Eret brought them back to where they were painting and set them down on either side of him so they could take a picture. Once he took the picture he looked at it to make sure it was okay. The picture had the partially painted flags in the background and Eret sitting on the ground with Tubbo to his left and Tommy to his right both of them with their clothes covered in paint and grins on their faces.

Eret had made sure they had everything they had originally arrived with and then they walked back to Niki’s place. Eret had one of them on either side of him holding their hands as they walked. He knew he probably still had paint on his back but he was just going to ignore that for the time being.

Arriving at Niki’s place, Wilbur, Schlatt, Techno and Dream were sat at the table and Niki was probably in the kitchen. They all turned when Eret entered with Tommy and Tubbo.

“Wilbur! We got to paint” Tubbo practically yelled as he walked over to Wilbur with a huge smile on his face. Wilbur couldn’t help but smile and nodded.

“I can tell” He snickered.

“We got Eret to” Tommy grinned. Eret sighed and turned around showing off his back that was covered in light pink and yellow paint.

“I was not spared in the massacre” Eret huffed. “Anyways I’ll be off” He said.

“Bye Eret” Tommy and Tubbo said. The others said their thanks for watching Tommy and Tubbo and then said their goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update, didn't really plan on posting it today but I got bored and nothing ever goes to plan when it comes to me :P


End file.
